


Baby Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stockings, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooseok came without permission and now Seungyoun has to punish him.





	Baby Boy

Wooseok kneeled on the bed, patiently waiting for Seungyoun's orders, but Seungyoun was too busy admiring his beauty, looking down at him like a predator eyeing his prey. Seungyoun was still fully dressed while Wooseok was in nothing but an oversized baby pink sweater and lace-trimmed white thigh highs, which made him feel so exposed and vulnerable.

A smirk didn't leave Seungyoun's face, and it was one of those smirks that let Wooseok know he was going to be _ruined_ tonight. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest in anticipation, and he had to shift on his knees to hide his half-hard cock under the sweater. Seungyoun's unwavering gaze was starting to make him impatient, but he had to be a good boy for Seungyoun.

Seungyoun crouched down to be closer to Wooseok, but he still didn't join him on the bed. "You look so pretty, baby" he finally said, and his voice was unexpectedly soft "Look, you even put lip gloss on. Such a good boy."

With that, he ran his index finger over the edge of Wooseok's glossy lips, and it was a little sticky but Wooseok loved it, loved every touch Seungyoun was willing to give him, no matter how small.

Then he put two fingers into Wooseok's mouth and the smaller boy gladly took them, sucking on them feverishly as if they were Seungyoun's cock. It was no secret that Wooseok had an oral fixation - Seungyoun sometimes put his fingers in his mouth even when they were doing something innocent like watching a movie and cuddling. Sometimes, Seungyoun thought it was cute.

"Look at you, sucking on my fingers like a dumb cockslut" Seungyoun mocked him, but his voice still sounded warm in Wooseok's ears "Do you like having your pretty little mouth filled that much?"

Wooseok didn't respond, just looked up at Seungyoun with completely innocent, doe eyes. He kept swirling his tongue around Seungyoun's fingers while maintaining eye contact, and even started moaning on them. Seungyoun didn't seem to like that.

"What do you think you're doing, baby?" Seungyoun said with a warning tone, and then the first slap hit the side of Wooseok's thigh "Are you trying to tease me?"

Wooseok whined at the loss of Seungyoun's fingers in his mouth, feeling his eyes fill with tears because of the sharp sting of Seungyoun's hit, but he didn't say anything. Because Seungyoun didn't tell him to.

"Use your words, darling" Seungyoun ordered.

"I’m sorry, daddy," Wooseok said quietly "I just need your cock, so bad."

"You could've just said so, princess" Seungyoun smiled, but there was something sinister in his voice "But I don't think you deserve it yet."

"No, daddy, please, please, I’ll -" Wooseok's pathetic pleas were silenced by a loud slap to his ass.

"Did I tell you you can speak?" Seungyoun asked slowly, his voice deepening with lust, "I think my baby needs to be disciplined first."

Seungyoun finally sat on the bad and tapped his thigh twice, a silent command Wooseok knew all too well. He dragged his sweater down to hide his now embarrassingly hard cock, and laid on Seungyoun's lap with his ass up.

Seungyoun started gently running his hands over the soft skin, massaging the flesh he was going to abuse, but then he found something.

"What's this, doll?" Seungyoun asked with a satisfied smile as he played with the lace of Wooseok's pink lace panties "Did you buy this to surprise me?"

"Yes, I -" Wooseok felt the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks "I wanted to look pretty for you."

“You're always pretty for me, Wooseokie" Seungyoun said and planted a feathery kiss onto the small of Wooseok's back "You're my pretty baby doll. My pretty Wooseokie."

The praises went straight to Wooseok's groin, but now that Seungyoun had removed both his sweater and his panties, he could clearly feel Wooseok's erection pressing against his thigh. If Wooseok moved even an inch, it could be dangerous, and he couldn't risk more punishment.

"But you still have to be punished for that little stunt with my fingers, don't you?" Seungyoun reminded him, and punctuated it with a strong slap on his little ass. Wooseok couldn't hold back a whimper, because he loved it when Seungyoun got rough with him, when he didn't hold back and used all his strength.

"You know, I gave you my fingers to lick because I was going to finger you, get you nice and ready for my cock" Seungyoun started talking as he slapped him again "But you just had to go and ruin it, didn't you? It would've saved us so much time..."

Wooseok felt tears streaming down his face as Seungyoun kept spanking him, each hit adding to the sting of the previous one, but it was so good.

"You're so pretty, too bad you're just a slut who doesn't know how to behave," Seungyoun said as he spanked him with more force than ever, and Wooseok thought he would come on the spot, but he didn't. It was too much.

"Please daddy, no more" Wooseok whimpered weakly "I’ll be good, I promise."

"Colour?"

"Yellow."

"Baby, I’m so sorry" Seungyoun whispered into his ear as he started massaging his butt again, trying to soothe the red skin. He even pressed a few kisses to it, and then helped Wooseok sit in his lap properly. They were now chest to chest, looking into each other's eyes, but there was still a sadistic glint in Seungyoun's.

"You handled your punishment so well, Wooseokie" Seungyoun said as he kissed Wooseok's forehead, "I think my baby deserves a treat now. do you want a treat?"

Wooseok just nodded eagerly, and Seungyoun gave him an affectionate smile as he wiped his tears. He was just making room for new ones, after all.

Seungyoun put Wooseok away from his lap and back on his knees, and then he stood up from the bed to unbuckle his belt. Wooseok's heartbeat was now echoing loudly from the excitement, because his mouth would finally be filled again. He loved the sound of Seungyoun's zipper, and he stared at his big cock in a trance, subconsciously sticking his tongue out ever so slightly.

"Open up" Seungyoun instructed as he pulled Wooseok's head up by his chin "Just like that, good kitty."

It took every ounce of self-restraint for Wooseok to only take in the tip of Seungyoun's cock at first, giving the slit small kitten licks that Seungyoun liked. He knew how sensitive Seungyoun's tip was, and the soft groan above him just confirmed it. And then he went deeper.

"You know, when we started doing this, you could barely fit in the tip" Seungyoun talked, because he knew how much dirty talk affected Wooseok "It's because of that small, pretty mouth of yours. I thought you were going to be useless at first."

Wooseok moaned around his cock and it made Seungyoun shiver from head to toe.

"But you worked so hard, baby" Seungyoun praised him and started petting his hair "You wanted to be a good fucktoy for daddy, so we practiced a lot, and now you're so good. With a little more practice, you'll be able to fit my whole cock inside, won't you?"

Wooseok nodded, simultaneously rubbing his head against Seungyoun's hand like a kitten. Even while he was choking on cock, he loved it when Seungyoun treated him like he's weak and needed to be protected. That perfect mix of gentle and violent was something that only Seungyoun could give him. Something he wouldn't let anyone but Seungyoun do to him.

"Such a good boy" Seungyoun moaned "Your lips look so pretty stretching around my cock. Fuck, you're so good. My baby boy is so good."

He didn't know what was more humiliating - being so desperate to have Seungyoun's heavy cock in his mouth, or the patronizing names Seungyoun called him, but it was the humiliation he got off on. His entire face was red from embarrassment, but he kept his mouth wide open for Seungyoun to thrust in, ignoring the drool that was now running all the way down his neck.

Once Seungyoun started fucking his mouth in earnest, gripping Wooseok's hair like a vice, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He knew he was going to be punished - Seungyoun didn't say he could come, but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried to. He felt completely helpless, he was ashamed of coming completely untouched, but his cock was aching and he let go of the last ounce of self-control he had.

Wooseok's frantic cries were muffled by Seungyoun's still fully hard cock, and he almost gagged while trying to breathe with a cock down his throat, but he didn't dare interrupt Seungyoun. Maybe, if he's lucky, he wouldn't notice Wooseok just came.

But of course he wasn't. Seungyoun pulled his dick out of Wooseok's mouth, the smaller boy softly whining at the loss, and then he just looked at the white stripes on Wooseok's chest. It was so scrutinizing that Wooseok actually feared what Seungyoun was about to do to him, but it made his used-up cock twitch in interest.

"Oh no, baby, did you just come without my permission?" Seungyoun checked, and Wooseok felt like crying again. he wanted to be good for daddy, he really did, but he just wasn't there yet.

"I’m so sorry daddy, please don't spank me again, please, I’m sorry" he explained, but he didn't dare touch Seungyoun. His cock was still slick with Wooseok's saliva, and he wanted nothing more than to make it up to Seungyoun, to show him what a good boy he is.

"It's okay, baby boy, you're just a stupid slut after all" Seungyoun consoled him by petting his hair again "I bet there's nothing in that pretty head of yours but cock, am I right? And your little dick is so useless, you can't even control it. But it's okay, daddy loves you even when you're a bad kitten."

Wooseok couldn't say anything, just cried from embarrassment as Seungyoun petted him. He was always so good to Wooseok, always so caring, and he didn't punish him even though he came without permission. He didn't deserve such a good man.

"Daddy's gonna take care of you now" Seungyoun whispered an inch away from Wooseok's lips "See, you came already, but daddy didn't. And you want to make your daddy happy, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes I’ll do anything" Wooseok pleaded.

"Then lay on your back and spread your legs nice and wide for me" Seungyoun breathed the orders right into Wooseok's ear, lips brushing against his ear lobe. Wooseok quickly did as instructed, and he was now on full display for Seungyoun to watch, to take, to use as he pleases. The thigh highs that Seungyoun so mercifully let him keep only made him feel more humiliated than he already was, but that didn't matter anymore. Being used by Seungyoun was the only thing he could think of right now.

"Even when you make mistakes, you try so hard to please your daddy" Seungyoun praised him as he pushed his fingers inside Wooseok, but the action was much more aggressive than his tone "Wooseokie is the best baby boy, isn't he? The best kitten anyone could want."

"Yes, yes, yes" Wooseok breathed out as Seungyoun started moving his fingers.

"But I can't just forget what you did" Seungyoun smiled, and Wooseok's eyes filled with terror. It was never Seungyoun's plan to get him hard again - he was going to fuck him right now, while he's still oversensitive from his last orgasm, with his soft little cock bouncing up and down. It was so _exciting_.

Seungyoun quickly checked if the colour is right, and then he buried himself into Wooseok in one quick, painful thrust. Wooseok screamed - he'd never actually screamed during sex before, although he was pretty vocal, but this mix of pleasure, pain and oversensitivity, it was too much for him.

"Daddy, please, no, no, I can't take cock right now, it hurts so much -"

"But taking cock is the only thing you're good for, doll" Seungyoun said and thrusted once again, knowing that Wooseok was just playing in his sub space "You're just my pretty little fuckhole."

"Daddy, daddy" Wooseok moaned as Seungyoun's thrusts became faster "Need you, need..."

"What do you need, princess?" Seungyoun asked, but his voice was shaky due to the unrelenting pace of his thrusts "If you don't say it nicely, I can't give it to you."

But Wooseok couldn't use his words when he was being fucked like this. His mind was too fuzzy, too fucked out to string a coherent thought. His eyes rolled back and he opened his mouth uselessly, feeling more saliva run out of it. Thankfully, Seungyoun knew him well enough.

"My baby needs fingers in his mouth so he can come" he cooed as if it were the sweetest thing in the world "But bad kittens don't get to cum."

"No, daddy, but I’ve been so good, please" Wooseok started crying as he clutched the sheets beneath him. He somehow gathered the strength to wrap his trembling thighs around Seungyoun's waist, in a desperate attempt to push him deeper inside, to keep him there forever. Seungyoun seemed to pick up on that, so he went impossibly deeper, making Wooseok scream again as he hit his prostate.

But he still didn't give him an answer, just kept fucking into him at an unforgiving speed. The room was filled with the lewd slaps of skin against skin and Wooseok's pathetic loud moans, and then, without a warning, Seungyoun came inside him with a groan.

The feeling of warm cum in his hole was too much for Wooseok, and he clenched around Seungyoun's pulsing cock as he came for the second time. Seungyoun finally shoved his fingers down his throat to help him ride his orgasm, but it wasn't enough to silence Wooseok's broken chants of _Seungyoun Seungyoun Seungyoun_. It was loud, long and messy - there was barely any cum coming out of his cock, since he'd already come earlier, but it was much more intense than the first time. It felt like his entire body was wrecked, completely ruined by Seungyoun. And it was all he needed.

Seungyoun pulled out gently once he saw Wooseok twitching under him, and then he plopped down onto the pillow next to him. They were both still sweaty and panting, but Seungyoun wrapped his arms around Wooseok, because the aftercare was secretly his personal favourite part of doing this.

“Was that okay?” he asked, and Wooseok took some time to breathe first “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all” Wooseok smiled wearily as he buried his face in Seungyoun’s broad chest. He was so cute, like a sleepy kitten asking for cuddles, and Seungyoun felt like his heart was going to explode from the amount of love he had for this man.

“You did so well, baby” Seungyoun whispered into his hair “I love you so much. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I love you too” Wooseok mumbled, and Seungyoun could feel a small smile pressing against his chest. Before he knew it, Wooseok was already sound asleep, and he decided to stay awake a little longer just to look at him and stoke his hair to make sure he has nice dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this was written in an hour so i know it's not good  
2\. this is my first AND (most likely) LAST time writing smut  
3\. i want to disappear


End file.
